A Journey's end, A new Beginning
by BakaNeko96
Summary: Edward and Winry's wedding. My very first fanfic, so please rate and review... This is a prequel to a crossover with Harry Potter Of Ends and Beginnings. Enjoy! Disclaimer, I do not own FMA


'Wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together in matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health ; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?'

The groom's answer came strong and bold 'I will.' The priest smiled at the handsome man's conviction, _'The bride chose well indeed for her new husband. Now …'_

'Wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, serve him, love honor and keep him in sickness and in health ; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?'

Eyes never once leaving her beloved, the charming young bride gave her answer, 'I will.'

'As proof of the vows taken today, I ask of ye to exchange thy rings.' And they did-each placing a golden band on their soon to be spouse's fourth finger-thus the priest proclaimed;

'By the power vested in me, I pronounce thee husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!' The priest smirked when he saw how flustered the groom had become at that particular sentence. Sighing at her groom's obvious discomfort, the bride pulled him close and kissed him full on the lips.

Edward Elric blushed furiously as Winry did so, but valiantly managed to save face from the whooping crowd by kissing her back. She was his now after all… Winry Elric, he liked the sound of that. Taken by the moment, Edward scooped his wife up bridal style and carried her towards their table.

They didn't make it.

Five steps from reaching their table, Ed and Winry were attacked by well wishers. Alphonse, Granny, Teacher, Mustang with Hawkeye and his team, Armstrong, the chimeras, Paninya, Garfiel and even Ling and Lan Fan were among those who were there. It made Edward realize how many friends and comrades he had, even if it made both him and Winry sad that neither of their parents could be here.

Edward had finally forgiven his father after all these years. He had too after Hohenheim had managed to bypass his transmutation circle just as Ed was about to give up his gate of Truth. His father gave up his last soul even when the Truth had accepted Edward's answer, smiling as he said farewell to the both of his sons. Edward kept his ability to perform alchemy (along with his automail arm and leg to complete the equivalency) but occasionally, he felt like clobbering his old man up for doing just that.

Shaking himself out of those morbid thoughts, Edward found himself listening to Winry as she told all those who wanted to listen about his proposal to her.

'…and all he could say was _its equivalent exchange!_ _ I'll give you half my life so give me half of yours!'_ This, without a doubt brought gales of laughter to those in earshot. It always did.

Of course, General Mustang couldn't help putting in his two pence worth of insults, 'Amazing Fullmetal. And here I thought the only thing you lacked was in the height department, but it seems you have even less in romance. Leave it up to the shortest state alchemist in history to change a proposal into a law of alchemy…'

'Shut up!' Ed snapped back 'At least she accepted. Plus, isn't a certain general shorter than me now? I wonder what Hughes would have said if he saw that you still haven't gathered the guts to settle down and marry yet?'. This brought furious blushes to both the General's and Hawkeye's faces. It was a general rumor that Mustang was pining to propose to Riza, though bless those brave souls -namely Breda and Havoc- who got charred for not so subtly sliding the General some proposal tips…

WHAMM!

'Aaaargh! Winry! What was that for? And where the hell did you get that wrench from anyway?' Edward winced as he rubbed his now very sore head.

'Idiot! Can't you be civil on our wedding day at least?!' growled Winry.

'But he started it!' replied Ed as he dodged another wrench-blow.

'Brother, stop it! There are people watching. You two can bicker like an old married couple after the ceremony.' An exasperated Alphonse was once again playing peacemaker. Some things never change…Under his breath Al muttered 'And I thought you'd finally _grown _brother…'

This statement did not go unnoticed by Ed. 'What was tha-UFF!'

Alex Louis Armstrong- the only man in the world who could sparkle and still look manly- had grabbed both Winry and Edward into a crushing bear hug.

'Ah, the wonders of young love! I wish the both of you a happy married life!' releasing the couple, he then proceeded to tear his shirt off and announce; 'Now I shall flex these lovely muscles of mine as a wedding gift to you!'

After plenty of cures, sparkles and violent gagging, Armstrong was at last convinced that everybody had had enough time to admire his many muscles, he put on a shirt, much to the relief of everyone. The events that followed were just as eventful-Ling managed to eat the entire wedding cake before Lan Fan dragged her emperor off and the chimeras decided to show off their animal forms only to be chased away by Den (Ed did not bother stopping the dog)- which made the newlyweds reconsider whether inviting them was a good idea in the first place…

'I would like to make a toast to my brother and his lovely wife,' said Al as he stood while he clinked his glass with a fork, 'To my brother, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for all of us throughout the war. I think I speak for all of us here when I say that even if you are completely irrational, selfish and make us worry about us all the time,-'

'Hey!' Ed shouted as almost everyone nodded in agreement to that statement.

'-Edward is one of the bravest and strongest person we would ever meet. And to that, I say you deserve a hearty congratulation to marrying such a lovely lady.' To this everyone applauded and Edward blushed.

'To the lovely bride, thank you for putting up with brother all this time. Thank you for giving him an arm and leg to stand on. I hope that you will keep taking care of brother for me. Once again, I say thank you!' Alphonse closed his speech.

Amidst the cheering and applause, Edward saw that Winry had tears in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile. After all this time, through thick and thin, his friends were all here. The Promised day was done and over with and he was finally free of all the worries it had burdened him with. Now he could sit back and settle down as a Colonel with his wife.

The journey had ended. And it brought about a brand new beginning….


End file.
